To Love a Chibi Fox
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: Hiei and Kurama were best friends. Operative word: WERE. That was before they fought. Not physically, but one of them was hurt, nonetheless. And when he tries to kill himself, and fails, what will befall the other one? (YAOI HieiKurama, suicide, dark thou
1. Default Chapter

Title: To Love a Chibi Fox

Rating: PG (gasps OMIGOD!!!!! THAT'S THE LOWEST RATING I'VE PUT ON ANYTHING!!!)

Genre: angst/humor (the overall is humor/fantasy)

Authoress: DeFlIs the psychotic as opposed to Calyia the sane (coughyeah rightcough)

Summary: Hiei and Kurama were best friends. Operative word: WERE. That was before they fought. Not physically, but one of them was hurt, nonetheless. And when he tries to kill himself, and fails, what will befall the other one? (YAOI Hiei/Kurama, suicide, dark thoughts)

Let's do this!

Affair 1: disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Affair 2: YAOI. For those of you who don't know what this means, look at the pairing. Two males a YAOI pairing makes. And, last time I checked anyway, Hiei and Kurama were both males.

Affair 3: flames. As stated in My Bio version 1.0, flames will be laughed at and saved for posterity.

Affair 4: originality. If anything is similar to any of your stories, please don't report me, for any similarities are purely coincidental.

Affair 5: translations. You will not find translations to anything hard to understand right after it is said.

::Commercial: Like useless blub? Read _Forever is a Long Long Time_ by flaming-monkey-of-darkness. Now back to our regularly scheduled blub::

O...k...that was...unexpected. Anyway, this is the angst chapter. Note that in the summary I did not put character death in my warning. Therefore, 'suicide' means 'ATTEMPTED suicide'.

Telepathic speech Begin story 

Kurama's POV

He left me. My Hiei is gone. Not dead, gone, I can sense him. Since the fight though, I haven't seen him. I wonder what his reaction would be if I committed suicide.

What his reaction would be to never see me again. That gives me an idea!

Regular POV

Kurama reached for the vial that Suzuka had given him. The liquid inside shimmered with anticipation. He contemplated, as his methodic mind was frequently wont to do.

&-Flashback-&

_"Where were you?! I was worried!" the redhead yelled upon feeling the raven-haired youkai enter the room. ___

_"What does it matter where I was?!__ The fact is that I came back, RIGHT?!" The youkai screamed back.___

_"My, my, someone's temper is flaring tonight. Now come inside before you catch cold." The redhead chided, taking a towel to the other and starting to dry him.___

_"GET your hands OFF me!" The other screamed, flinging the towel across the room and shoving the other to the floor. ___

&&-Present-&&

Kurama's hand tightened around the vial at the memory.

&-Flashback-&

_"LISTEN TO ME **FOX**! NO ONE, AND I MEAN **NO** ONE SPEAKS TO ME IN THAT MANNER! ESPECIALLY NOT A **LOWLY**, **NO-GOOD**, **CREATURE** LIKE YOU!" The black headed-one spat in the redhead's face. The redhead looked shocked for a second and then began to cry.___

_"Hiei-!__ I-!"___

_"Goodbye. Fox." Hiei spat as he leapt out the window and into the storm. ___

&&-Present-&&

Kurama shook the memory out of his head and, with no hesitation, drank the entire contents of the vial.

YES! YES! Kurama thought as he digressed in age. Red hair became shorter, until Kurama was just an infant. But the transformation didn't stop there. He grew taller, hair changed from red to silver, green eyes changed to amber, and then he began to shrink again. He shrank smaller and smaller, so small that his, I suppose you could call them shorts, fell off his small frame.

But he still shrank. See, his plan was to use the potion to digress in age to nothing.

Meanwhile

Hiei sat up straight in the tree he was in when he felt Kurama's youki start to shrink. Then he felt it disappear. Then change. He felt the youki of the Youko, not Shuuichi. Then he felt THAT begin to shrink.

What the...? the vertically challenged youkai thought to himself as he leapt from tree to tree, finally reaching Kurama's house. He felt that the Youko's youki had finished shrinking but now he couldn't feel it. At all. He reached for it and felt the familiar sting of it. But, it seemed…smaller. Hiei quickly leapt up to the second story, where Kurama's bedroom window was located, and peered inside before reeling back, falling out of the tree and landing painfully on his butt.

"No…it couldn't be..." Hiei said softly before looking back up to the window. Seeing nothing, Hiei leapt back up the tree and looked in again. This time, a large pair of amber eyes stared incredulously at him. Hiei yelped in surprise and fell out of the tree again and the young child screamed before starting to cry. LOUDLY.

Hiei leapt BACK up the tree and jumped into the room, surprising the young child into silence then another crying fit. The child ran from Hiei and hid in the corner, crying and curled up into a little ball, silver tails wrapped around his body protectively. Hiei walked toward the child cautiously, and stopped when the child glared at Hiei and bared his fangs. Hiei just sat on the floor. The child just stared at him.

Unblinkingly. Hiei stared back. Unblinkingly.

"So...your name would be...?" Hiei asked the child. The child growled in response.

"Ok...well...my name is..."

"I KNOW wat YOUW name is Hiei!" The child yelled.

"So...Kurama must have told you my name...?"

"I AM Tuwama." The child said rather flatly. Hiei had to stifle a snicker. "An wat would you be waughing at?" The child asked. Hiei had to clap both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. Kurama sighed. "Weww, I tan't exatwy stay hewe. Shiowi'd have a cow."

"And what do you want ME to do about it?"

"Wat do you tink? I'm saying I tould way wow at Dentai's tempwe untiw dis weaws off."

"And face that old woman? I'd rather not."

"Den you'ww have to expwain to Shiowi-sama why hew son is a smaww fox demon. An dat'd be wowse dan Dentai."

"Fine." Hiei said defeatedly.

LATER

Hiei and Kurama were walking toward Genkai's temple. Specifically, Kurama was sitting on Hiei's shoulders while Hiei ran to Genkai's temple. They reached the infamous stairs and began their ascent. About halfway, Kurama utilized the most annoying thing children do.

"Awe we dewe yet?"

"No."

"Awe we dewe yet?"

"No."

"Awe we dewe yet?"

"NO."

"Awe we dewe yet?"

"NO!" Hiei yelled. Kurama leapt off Hiei's shoulders and ran the rest of the way faster than Hiei could ever hope to achieve. As Hiei reached the top, he saw Genkai standing there, holding, who else, Kurama.

"I'm guessing this child belongs to you Hiei." Genkai said as she handed Kurama over to Hiei. "I'd like to know who he is, if you don't mind." Genkai added.

"I...um...er...well...uh...um..." Hiei stumbled. Kurama wrapped his arms enthusiastically around Hiei's neck.

"MAMA!" Kurama screamed. Genkai arched an eyebrow.

"'Mama'?" Genkai asked, amusement underlying her words. "Is there something I should know Hiei?" At this, Hiei blushed a red almost matching that of his eyes.

"No! Um...that is to say..." Hiei started. Kurama licked him. "Kurama! That's disgusting!" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama licked him again. "Kurama! Stop it!"

"So that's Kurama?" Genkai asked.

"Yes." Hiei said. Kurama climbed up on his shoulders and started sucking on Hiei's hair until Hiei's hair was soggy and hanging limply in his face. Genkai started to laugh.

"So tan we stay hewe fow a whiwe Dentai-sama?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I couldn't just leave a child, even you Kurama, in the care of Hiei so, of course you can stay." Genkai said gently, ruffling Kurama's hair, a VERY uncommon gesture for the psychic. Kurama purred and leaned into the touch, falling off Hiei's shoulders and hitting the ground on his feet. His tails twitched as he scaled Hiei and nestled down in his arms to fall fast asleep.

"He's kind of cute when he's asleep."

"Sh. Come in, you're both welcome here." Genkai said as she led Hiei into the temple.

"Genkai-sama? Who's here-? Nii-san!" The ice maiden at the kitchen door squealed enthusiastically, waking Kurama who yawned as though he were putting his fangs on display.

"Hello Yukina-chan." Hiei greeted his twin. "It's nice to see you again." He added.

"Hiei and Kurama will be staying with us for a while." Genkai said.

"Ok! And who's this little cutie?" Yukina asked, petting the groggy Kurama's ears.

"That would be Kurama." Genkai told Yukina who just smiled and continued petting Kurama's ears. Kurama woke up fully and purred.

"Awwww! He's so cute Nii-san!" Yukina squealed, plucking Kurama from Hiei's arms and holding him.

A real Ladies Man are we?  Hiei telepathically asked Kurama.

You'we just jeawous because youw sistew wikes me best. Kurama telepathically responded.

I am not. 

Awe too. 

Am not. 

Awe too. 

Am not. 

Awe too. 

Am not. 

Awe too. 

Am not. 

Awe too. 

Am not. 

Awe too. 

Am not. 

Awe not. 

Am too. 

Ha! You said so youwsewf!

I'm going to get you Fox.  Hiei teased. Kurama squealed and leapt out of Yukina's arms, blowing Hiei a raspberry before running out the door with Hiei hot on his heels, both laughing.

"Where'd you go?" Hiei said, having lost track of Kurama. Kurama was in fact standing right behind Hiei, and shoved him from behind. Hiei went down hard and landed in a pile of dog crap.

"Eeeeeeeeeewww..." Kurama cringed as Hiei stood up. Hiei turned around and stared right at Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but start laughing. Hiei grabbed the laughing Kurama by his ankle and carried the chibi around to the back yard. And the water hose. Hiei picked up the hose, turned the water on and turned a big patch of dirt into a mud puddle. Then he threw Kurama in. Kurama surfaced a moment later, spitting out mud. He was covered from head to toe in mud. Hiei started laughing as the chibi glared, amber eyes gleaming mischievously. Kurama picked up a handful of mud and tossed it at Hiei, hitting him square in the face. Hiei yelped and slogged through the mud, it went up to his ankles, to get to Kurama, who kept throwing mud balls at Hiei and hitting him repeatedly. Hiei grabbed the chibi and dunked him under the mud, using one hand to keep him under. Kurama wormed out from under Hiei's hand and went between his legs, shoving him from behind again. Hiei sprawled face first in the mud, and didn't move.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked tentatively, a bit worried. "Hiei?" Kurama asked, louder this time. Kurama walked over to Hiei and used all his chibi might to roll him over. Hiei was playing dead, but Kurama didn't know that. Kurama shook Hiei. "Wate up Hiei." No response. "Hiei, wate up!" Kurama's eyes filled with tears. "Wate up Hiei. Pwease." Kurama began to cry. "I KIWWED HIM! I KIWWED HIEI!" Kurama bawled. "I HAVE NOTING WEFT TO WIVE FOW! I WIWW KIWW MYSEWF!" Kurama cried. "DOODBYE TWUEW WOWD!" Kurama lamented. He threw himself into the mud face first. Hiei stood up and plucked the disturbed chibi from the mud.

"Kurama, don't EVER do that again!" Hiei scolded. The recipient of the discipline just squealed happily and flung his arms around Hiei's neck. It was about sunset now, and Genkai yelling for them to come in broke the peace of the moment. Hiei yelled that they'd be right there, and, carrying Kurama, slogged up to the temple.

"Oh no you don't! You two go hose yourselves off before you come in here!" Genkai scolded as Hiei and Kurama approached the door. The duo trudged BACK down the stairs, Kurama riding on Hiei's shoulders of course, and hosed themselves off, which quickly turned into a game, before trudging back up. Much to Genkai's dismay, when Kurama had hosed Hiei off, the dog crap stench was revitalized. And Kurama smelled like wet fox, which doesn't smell good. So they were commanded to go take a shower. When Hiei offered to help Kurama, the chibi indignantly cried 'NO' before running in the bathroom. A nanosecond later, a silver head poked out of the door.

"I tan't weach da watew faucet." Kurama admitted. Hiei sighed and followed the chibi into the bathroom.

End chapter 1

Did you like it? R&R PEEPS!!!! 


	2. A Makai Fairy Tale

Title: To Love a Chibi Fox

Chapter title: A Makai Fairy Tale

Rating: PG

Authoress: DeFlIs

Summary: Hiei and Kurama were best friends. Operative word: WERE. That is, until they fought. Not physically, but one of them was hurt nonetheless. And when he tries to kill himself, and fails, what will befall the other one? (YAOI Hiei/Kurama, suicide, dark thoughts)

Here's the second chapter!

Acknowledgements:

Dandragon: Thank you so very, very much for letting me use the name Bingyou!

(Go read Dandragon's story A Harmless Little Kitten. It's kewl. )

Ruekia: Thank you for being an idiot. (is clueless as to how that's relevant) Also, thank you for putting up with my chronic insanity for as long as you have. To you, I dedicate this kitty face. - cute, huh? ; (ps: CALL ME!)

That's it for that.

Here's the second chapter of To Love a Chibi Fox!

((Note: In case you don't remember, Kurama is the chibi Youko. -))

After a shower escapade that ended with Kurama streaking through the house, sopping wet, pursued by Hiei, who was only wearing a towel, Kurama was dry, clothed, and exhausted. Hiei tucked him in and was about to walk out the door when Kurama piped up.

"Awen't you gonna teww me a stowy?" Kurama asked innocently.

"Wasn't planning on it." Hiei said, flipping out the lights.

"Pwease?"

"Nope."

"I won be abwe to go to sweep if you don! An den I'ww stay up AWL night, jus wayin hewe an wishing dat you'd towd me a stowy. Den I'ww shwivew up an die. An it'ww be youw fauwt!" Kurama said, mock sniffling.

"Fine. What story do you want to hear?" Hiei asked, knowing that if he didn't tell the chibi a story, the chibi would do something annoying.

"Mate on up." Kurama said with a shrug.

"Fine." Hiei said with a sigh. "Let me think for a minute."

"It'd bettew be a dood one!" Kurama teased.

"Alright, here goes. Don't blame me if I'm not that good at this." Hiei said, clearing his throat.

"Once upon a time, in the Makai, there was a dragon. This dragon wasn't your ordinary dragon. This dragon lived in the darkness, and was in fact, made from darkness. Now this creature had a master, and the creature had in fact been formed by the darkness in the Master's heart. So the Master, who was an antisocial demon, and the dragon that had been created out of the darkness of his heart lived together on top of a big hill, killing everyone who came into the run-down mansion wanting shelter, just to feed the dragon's insatiable hunger.

The people in the town below were worried about the dragon, for they didn't know about the Master. They finally sent a great and noble knight, with hair of rose red and eyes of jade green, named Bingyou to slay the dragon. Little did they know that to slay the dragon, Bingyou would have to slay the Master. So the great Bingyou walked up the hill to the mansion, slightly nervous about the evil aura he sensed. Bingyou pushed open the door, which creaked loudly.

He stepped tentatively inside, jumping when he heard the doors slam behind him. Bingyou knew he was trapped until he slayed the dragon of darkness. Bingyou took a couple steps forward, green eyes scanning the darkness, sword drawn. He turned in a circle, hearing the scrabbling of a rat across the floor."

Kurama whimpered. Hiei stopped. "You know, if this is scaring you, I can stop." Hiei reassured the saucer-eyed chibi. Kurama shook his head frantically, urging Hiei to go on. "Alright." Hiei said.

"So, where was I? Oh yes, Bingyou stepped gingerly onto the bottom stair of the spiral staircase that went on for a long time. Bingyou's courage returned to him, and he quickened his pace up the staircase. Suddenly, the stair he was standing on collapsed underneath him! Luckily, he got to the next stair before he fell, but he was more careful from that point on. He finally reached the top of the stairs, now even more on guard than before.

Suddenly, the dragon's immense head loomed menacingly right in front of Bingyou! Bingyou yelped in surprise and swung his sword at the dragon. The blade just passed right through the dragon's gaping jaws. Bingyou felt as though he were surely doomed to be consumed by this darkness creature. The jaws of the dragon came nearer, and opened wide, as though to swallow the knight.

Suddenly, a shape appeared in the mouth of the dragon. It was a small figure, clad in black and smirking. It was the Master! He had been consumed by the darkness in his own heart and now WAS the dragon! The Master assumed a fighting pose, as did Bingyou.

The only difference, aside from their height, was that Bingyou was clad in armor and had a sword poised in front of him, whereas the Master had only his clothing and dragon. The Master smirked evilly and the dragon's crude lips curled back in a sneer. Bingyou lunged forward, and thrust his sword at the dragon. But the Master was lightning fast, and avoided the blow so Bingyou simply struck an afterimage.

_"Ha! This is what the townspeople give me? I kill them one by one and they give me a weak KNIGHT!!? This one isn't worth my time. I'll destroy him." _The Master said maliciously.

_"What have the townspeople ever done to you!!?" _Bingyou cried, angered at the callous attitude of the demon.

_"What have they done to me!!? What have they DONE to me!!?"_ The Master banished the dragon for now, recalling the creature within his body._ "They cast me out when I was small, leaving me for dead. They cursed me, spat at me, and denied me even the most meager creature comforts! Through time, the darkness in my heart grew, and turned into this cursed dragon! All because of them! I exiled myself up here because I didn't want to be near people anymore!"_ The Master glowed with a darkness that came from deep in his soul._ "And you, with your valor and greatness, DARE to ask what those people did to me!!? That's why your kind make me sick." _The Master spat, brandishing the dragon again, his prized possession.

_"Not all people are like that! Some people don't like to think that there are people who are special. I know that there's good in you somewhere, and I'll bring it out, even at the cost of my life if need be!" _Bingyou cried, green eyes flashing with determination.

_"So be it." _The Master spat, lunging forward and slamming the unsuspecting Bingyou against the wall. Bingyou staggered to his feet, sheathing his sword. The Master pummeled Bingyou with blow after blow, denting the silver breastplate. Bingyou staggered up time after time, still not drawing his weapon.

_"Why do you not fight back? Surely you do not wish to go down like a coward?"_ The Master asked, surprised that Bingyou was taking the beating without fighting back. Wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, Bingyou stood one final time.

_"I do not wish to fight you because I know that it is not you, but this beast, that is making you behave this way."_ Bingyou said, green eyes shimmering with tears. Enraged, the Master flung himself at Bingyou with an earth-shaking cry, slamming Bingyou against the wall. Bingyou did not stagger to his feet, nor did he make any attempt to. He drew his weapon, but instead of standing and fighting like the Master thought he would, Bingyou slid the weapon along the floor, and the Master picked up the sword as it skittered to a stop at his feet.

The Master studied the sword, and then looked to Bingyou, who had looked up and was staring right at the Master with those piercing green eyes. That's when the Master crumbled. He knew in that moment that he was holding one of Bingyou's dearest belongings; he knew he held Bingyou's trust in his hands. He could have run Bingyou through with the blade. He could have merely walked away.

But there was something in those honest green eyes; something that opened the Master's heart and released the darkness. The dragon disintegrated from around the Master, and he buckled, falling to his knees with heart-wrenching sobs. Bingyou smiled gently, tears sliding down his face. The weakened demon fell backwards, exhausted. Bingyou gasped and ran to the Master's side.

_"Thank you. You held hope for me, when I had given up all hope. You banished the darkness in my heart. I am...no longer the Master. I am... Hi." _The Master said, tears in his crimson eyes. _"Let me know your name, knight." _Hi said to Bingyou.

_"I'm Bingyou."_ Bingyou said, tears choking his voice.

_"Bingyou..."_ Hi chuckled._"Bingyou, I have exhausted my energy and need rest. If you were planning on taking me back to the town, I'm afraid I'll be asleep." _Hi said the last part with a laugh. _"Thank you again, Bingyou." _Hi said, closing his crimson eyes. Bingyou walked over to where his sword laid, a couple of feet away, and sheathed the blade. He picked Hi up gently, and cradling the sleeping Hi like a sleeping child, walked back to the town, a hero among the people. And they all lived happily ever after." Hiei ended. Kurama clapped enthusiastically.

"Now you go right to sleep, you hear?" Hiei asked, tucking Kurama in.

"Otay...doodnite." Kurama said, falling asleep right away.

"Goodnight, Bingyou." Hiei said, closing the door.

"Doodnite, Hi." Kurama whispered sleepily.

AWWWW!!!!!!!!!! -

Note: sorry if the fairy tale sucks rocks. It was my first attempt at a fairy tale. ;;;;

Again, thank you Dandragon for letting me use the name Bingyou!


End file.
